


Nicknames

by ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)



Series: Plance Fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (and basically nothing but fluff), Banter, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting (almost), Fluff, I don't know how to tag for this--and for me that's unusual, Italian, Listing stuff, Married Couple, Nicknames, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Spanish, Teasing, compliments, surprise birthday parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars
Summary: Lance makes a list of all his nicknames for Pidge. To make a point.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Me: You have the third chapter of _When It Comes to You, I Dance the Line Between Genius and Crazy_ to work on. You have like three Plance one-shots you want to write, plus three multi-shots you'll never probably never publish. You have at _least_ ten major fics you're planning. Not to mention six important classes that are going to decide your future.
> 
> Why in the world are you writing this random one-shot?
> 
> My brain: But nicknaaaaaames
> 
> Is this set in the Voltron universe? Is it a real-world AU? It doesn't matter. The focus is entirely on their relationship, not the world surrounding it, so read it however you want. It'll be Plancey either way.

"Pidge? What was my first nickname for you?"

"Why?"

"I'm making a list of all your nicknames."

"Well, technically the first nickname was Pidge. Because, y'know--"

"Right."

* * * 

1\. _Pidge: Because duh._

* * * 

"And the next one?"

"Lance, why are you doing this? You must have thousands of nicknames for me."

"Never guessed you'd be one to exaggerate. And I'm trying to prove a point."

* * * 

2\. _Pigeon: Also duh._

* * * 

"What point could you possibly prove with this?"

"You'll see. The next one was probably . . ."

"Pidgeotto."

"Right! Thanks, sweetie."

* * * 

3\. _Pidgeotto: She's part Italian. Kinda. And also it sounds cute._

* * * 

"I don't think you came up with that nickname because it sounded cute, Lance. You were just trying to be annoying."

"Not at all!"

"Laaance."

"Oh come on! Wait, if I remember correctly, you like this next one."

* * * 

4\. _Paloma: Spanish word for pigeon (and dove)._

* * * 

"You're right, I do like that one. Well, that's all, I guess."

"Pidge, I'm recording _every_ nickname. Even the ones that aren't very clever. Even the ones I only used once."

"You mean . . ."

* * * 

5\. _Mi reina: Spanish for "my queen"._

* * * 

". . . I remember when you first used that. I was really annoyed that I couldn't understand Spanish that day."

"I'll add that to the reason."

* * * 

5\. _Mi reina: Spanish for "my queen". Also because Pidge gets annoyed when she doesn't understand something, and she's cute when she's frustrated._

* * * 

"Add that to the reason? What do you mean, 'reason'?"

"After every nickname, I'm explaining _why_ I use that nickname."

"Clever. What did you add . . . Hey! I'm not cute when I'm frustrated!"

"Sure you aren't, honey."

* * * 

6\. _Mi querido: Spanish for "my dear". See above._

* * * 

"After you used that one, I had to ask Keith what it meant. Once he'd stopped laughing at my awful pronunciation, he told me he wasn't going to explain it because it would be mean."

"Well, I hadn't told you I liked you at that point. Of course it would've been mean. Actually, I'm a little surprised he knew I'd be annoyed."

"Oh, just keep writing. Now I'm kind of interested."

"Ha! Also, ow."

"I express affection through violence."

"No kidding."

* * * 

7\. _Novia: "Sweetheart" in Spanish. She really does get cute when she's annoyed._

* * * 

"And you're handsome when you're confused."

". . . thanks?"

"Well if you're going to give me a compliment wrapped in an insult, I have to return the favor."

* * * 

8\. _Mi vida: Spanish for "my life"._

* * * 

"So much Spanish! Why so much Spanish?!"

"I'm Cuban, _Paloma_. It's my language."

"E questa è la mia lingua, tipo. Ma ti parlo sempre in Italiano?"

* * * 

9\. _Mi amor: "my love" in Spanish._

* * * 

"I remember that one! I may not know Spanish, but I can recognize the roots. I knew what that one meant."

"Fortunately for me, I decided to admit my crush to you the next day."

"Fortunately for you, it was a mutual crush."

"Fortunately for both of us, they weren't just crushes."

* * * 

10\. _My girlfriend: because she was my girlfriend._

* * * 

"Does that really count as a nickname?"

"Totally!"

* * * 

11\. _Gorgeous: because she’s breathtaking._

* * * 

"You're really stretching the definition of nickname here, Lance."

"I have to, to make my point."

"Your point being . . . ?"

"It's a mystery. You'll find out."

"Very mysterious."

* * * 

12\. _Wonderful: She truly is wonderful_

* * * 

"Thank you, but now I'm way too curious to see where you're going with this."

* * * 

13\. _The hottest lady: Why explain the truth? Because this is the truth._

* * * 

"Okay, you definitely never called me that."

"I'm sure I did at _some_ point."

"And I'm sure you didn't. Trust me, I would remember if you had."

"Fine, I'll take it off."

* * * 

~~~~

~~13. _The hottest lady: Why explain the truth? Because this is the truth._~~

13\. _My wife: I'm a sore winner, okay? When I win the grandest prize of all, I'm going to brag about it._

* * * 

"This is really sweet, honey, but since we're already married, I don't think you need to flatter me anymore."

"This isn't flattery. I'm just stating the truth. And you know how bad I am at _not_ stating the truth."

* * * 

14\. _Sweetie: Apparently it's a thing all married couples get into the habit of saying. We resisted at first, I swear. It just became so natural we couldn't stop._

* * * 

"We did try really hard to not use 'sweetie', didn't we."

"It's just so unimaginative."

* * * 

15\. _Honey: See above._

* * * 

"So many nicknames!"

"I know, I know!"

* * * 

16\. _My dear: another boring, conformist, yet somehow still sweet nickname._

* * * 

"Oh, Lance. 'Sweetie', 'honey', and 'my dear'? You're getting so unimaginative in your old age."

"'Old age'? _Paloma_ , I'm thirty-four."

"Still."

"Anyway, I'm sure there's more, but I can't think of any. It's enough to make my point."

"And the point you were trying to make?"

"I have sixteen nicknames for you, but you have none for me."

"Considering the words and phrases you squeezed under the label 'nickname', I'd argue I actually have quite a few for you."

"Still. You're the genius of this couple, right? Why haven't you applied your big brain to coming up with a snarky, affectionate nickname for me?"

"It's because your given name is the best name I could ever imagine."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Lance."

"I love you too."

* * * 

"You just made that up as an excuse, though."

"Obviously. In my defense, I'm bad at coming up with nicknames."

"Give it a try. Right now."

"I have no ideas at all, though."

"Use Italian."

"Um . . . how about _Lancia_?"

"Did you just tack an -ia onto my name?"

"Actually, no. It's the Italian word for spear. Well, spear, lance, you know."

"Doesn't have quite the same ring to it."

"I warned you."

"Oh well. You still have a lot of years left to come up with something clever. You're smart, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I'll let you know when I do."

"I'm your husband, so I hope so. I mean, I should be the first person you let know about _anything_."

"Except for surprise birthday parties."

"You have a surprise birthday party planned for me?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Fair point."

* * * 

"I _knew_ it! I knew you had a surprise party planned!"

"What happened to me? I used to be so good at keeping secrets!"

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this, something about it felt a little strange. Not wrong, just unusual. It took me a while to figure it out.
> 
> It's the Plance banter I'm so used to writing, but different, because Pidge and Lance are older in this story. There's no insecurity or awkwardness, just verbal sparring. They trust each other and their relationship. One of them barely needs to speak to know how the other will respond, but they still say it anyway because they want to hear each other talk. Pidge knows Lance doesn't really care whether or not she has pet names for him. Lance knows she won't be offended when he points out she can't come up with nicknames. They know where the lines are, and they're confident in that knowledge. They know they won't hurt each other.
> 
> An idealized relationship? Perhaps. But it's still so darn cute.
> 
> Finally, anyone have any suggestions for other clever nicknames Lance could use? Let me know in the comments! Or, you know what, comment nicknames Pidge can use for Lance. She needs ideas. And by that, I mean _I_ need ideas.


End file.
